Luck of the Irish
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: It's Saint Patrick's Day and Soul and Maka want to step up their relationship from playful teasing to something more. What will end up being the catalyst for these two? Written with thecloneunderthemask! Rated M for lemons and underage drinking.


**Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Soul Eater, only our St. Patty's Day plot!

Maka snuck up on Soul as he was cooking breakfast, a devious smirk on her face as she padded up behind him. Her hand shot out, pinching the skin roughly as she cackled. "Holy fuck!" She had scared him, sending chills down his spine. "I didn't intend to see you here this morning." Maka had been horrible to wake up in the morning, making Soul literally push her out of bed in a rush. He thought of it as an act of play, even if they've been _fooling around_ lately.

"Me not be here? Why would you think that?" she asked with an innocent grin before reaching out to pinch him again, snickering as she did so. When would he catch on? The farthest they got when they were messing with each other was Soul lightly rubbing her ass from behind. Maka didn't mind it getting sexual, nor did Soul.

"Wednesday? I threatened to set your books ablaze? Is this not new to you?" It was entertaining how she was missing a few hairs when she put it up lately, getting caught off task.

"Hmmm, well I think I can forgive you for that," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him to kiss him, hands sneaking down to pinch him on the butt. When was he going to ask what was up with her? They were face to face when she pinched him again, Soul chuckling. To him it was just foul play, they both needed a bit of fun in their lives. They were teenagers, they had hormones that made it suck to live with the opposite gender. They could sometimes get really _turned on_ by each other and have to find some way to hide it. She pouted slightly, not even a question as to what was up with her antics yet. Meant she had to step up her game. She pinched him again and bit down lightly on his neck.

"Maka, you're such a tease," He didn't know where they'd be going, probably as far as normal can be. Soul accepted her light nibble, grabbing her wrist tightly in return. She just rolled her eyes. She probably should just spell it out to him like always.

"Where's your green Soul?" she whispered.

"I just felt the need to grab onto you tightly." His devilish smirk was highlighted, in relation to his dark, sexy voice. "To the point where you can't move."

"You didn't answer my question," she said with eyebrows raised, trying to free her wrist to pinch him again.

"Sh," he whispered, putting his finger on her lips. Maka's body was corned by Soul, leaning in the counter. It wasn't long before he moved his finger away, leaning close to her. Maka squeaked in surprise when Soul kissed her lightly, knowing he got the message. She pulled away with a pout, sad that he wasn't playing along with her. She had to move before this went any farther. She wasn't exactly ready, yet. There were a few things she needed to do today before she gave in and let him have her as his.

"Soul," she whispered, looking him in the eye. "N-not yet."

"Not yet," He said again. Soul didn't know what was up with her, but firmly agreed. If she didn't want it, she simply didn't want it. "How long…?"

"N-not sure," she whispered, straightening her rumpled clothes. She was conflicted about how to get Soul to play along with her Saint Patrick's day fun as well as how to get him into bed with her. He considered himself lucky that she let him do this much.

"Take your time." Would her hair be as soft tomorrow, or even later? He struck himself straight in the gut, holding back what he wanted to say. He couldn't just go up on her without her wanting to. She nodded her head, rushing out of the room. She knew that there needed to be a catalyst to their fun, she just wasn't sure what to use. Soul sighed as he watched her run off. His eyes darted up, seeing the door opening.

"Hey, guys!" Blair was finally home, and Soul had a question for her.

"You got any spare alcohol by any chance?"

"You guys going to have fun? Guess you can have it." She didn't care.

"Thanks Blair," he grinned as she brought it to him. He was going to try to get Maka to loosen up a bit. Meanwhile, Maka was in her room, hyperventilating slightly. She wanted to go farther with Soul, but she couldn't figure out a way to let it happen without her panicking.

"I'm such an idiot," she sobbed, sinking to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror. Why couldn't she be brave and sexy for him? Oh yeah, because she had no sex appeal. She knew she couldn't hide in her room all day though, as tempting as it was. She needed to confront him. Standing with a sigh, she left her room to see Soul sitting at the table, glass of whiskey in hand. "Soul?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Just a morning refreshment." She more than knew any type of alcohol made him drowsy, yet extremely aware of his surroundings. Soul could look tired, but actually be wide awake.

"Where'd you get it from?"

"Blair was here for around twenty seconds to get car keys, so I asked for something." She shook her head, sighing. She never understood how he could like the stuff. It was disgusting and made her cringe. She sat down next to him, spacing out as she did so. Soul grinned at how she was spacing out. He figured it had to do with what happened not more than thirty minutes earlier. He quickly poured her a tumbler of the alcohol, sliding it her way.

"Drink up Maka. You look really stressed."

"And you think drinking will help how?" she asked, glaring at the glass of amber liquid.

"It calms you down so you aren't shaking," Maka blushed, seeing he noticed of her hands shuddering. "I already got another glass out for you." She didn't accept it, but he placed it in front of her anyway. "Try it, it won't kill you."

"Whatever," she muttered. It didn't hurt to try at least. She tipped back the glass, trying not to gag from the taste of it. It burned her throat, but she continued. She didn't want to seem weak to Soul. Slamming the glass down on the table, she shuddered.

"See? Not bad at all," he chuckled, filling her glass up again. She just shook her head at him as they continued to drink. Before long, Maka felt herself loosening up and calming down from her jitters from earlier. Soul got to his fourth glass, noticing she was extremely laid back.

"You liking it…?" Even though she denied it at first, she seemed to be downing it all. He made sure he slowed his pace at drinking so he wouldn't get knocked out. Soul thought she would, at first.

"It is pretty relaxing," she smiled, a soft blush crossing her cheeks as she looked at him. She wanted to kiss him, badly. However, she didn't trust her feet to carry her to him without her tripping and making a fool of herself in front of him.

"It just simmers," He smiled as well. "I haven't gotten drunk in a while," Last time he did was probably New Years. He noticed something in her soul bugging her, he read her like a card. "Have you gotten drunk before?"

"N-no," she murmured, eyes trained on his lips. She needed to get herself closer to him so she could kiss him. She licked her lips lightly, her drink completely forgotten as she concentrated on her next meal- Soul. He didn't really mind her scooting her chair a bit closer to him. Soul just watched her move it like it wasn't a big deal. "Fill me up," She have had a bit much, maybe she was just trying to get him closer to her. Soul shook the thought from him, pouring the whiskey in her small glass. As soon as he leaned over to fill her cup, that's when she struck. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. The cup tipped over, covering her in the liquor, but she could care less since her lips were connected with Soul's. The mess could be cleaned up later for all she cared. He kissed her back, putting his cup on the other side of the table. Her breath tasted like his, so he couldn't complain. Soul smiled in the kiss, shutting his eyes. She pulled him closer, kissing him multiple times, feeling herself get the same in return.

She moaned lightly as her fingers buried themselves in his hair. She needed to be closer to him. She broke free from the kiss to breathe and his mouth attached to her neck, making her moan louder. She was hot and her clothes were doing nothing to help her cause. "Soul," she moaned.

Her fiery-hot skin made Soul react differently to her moans. Was she that turned on already? Had she been waiting? His rough kisses turned into nibbles and small bites as his hand snaked all over her chest. She shivered in pleasure as his hands traced all over her skin as his mouth nipped at her neck. She pulled him closer, unintentionally grinding against him as she squirmed from the heat and pleasure he was giving her. She needed out of these damn clothes. "Soul," she moaned again, a bit more urgent than last time.

"Let's move somewhere," He said between the kisses he gave. "I don't want to break the table," They wouldn't break it with the weight, but he didn't want to thrust too hard and make it fall apart or tip over.

"No time," she panted, hands sliding down his body, resting on the zipper of his jeans. While she had intended for her first time to be more romantic and in a bed, she couldn't help but feel more aroused by the spontaneity of the situation. She needed him here and now.

"Are you really that anxious?" He stopped suckling on her neck for two seconds to say one sentence, then Maka forced him back on. Her moans got louder, Soul's hands going up her shirt. He didn't expect her to stay here, she didn't have the time. It was now or never, and she chose now. One hand slid his shirt up as the other unzipped his pants, revealing bright green boxers. She snickered slightly at them before she realized that she had some repayment to do for all of those pinches she gave him. His shirt landed on the stove as she pulled him back down for another kiss, her tongue tangling with his in passion. "Maka," he moaned in her mouth, making them both vibrate. "Take something off if it's bothering you that much." He knew? The three buttons on the side of her skirt were popped off, exposing black lingerie. Her vest and long sleeve shirt bothered her the most at this point. She broke from the kiss to pull the vest over her head, it landing with his shirt, like she cared at all though. Not wanting to mess with the buttons of her shirt, she ripped it, buttons scattering about the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise due to her choice of undergarments. Before he could stare any longer, she pulled him down for a more passionate kiss, feeling a bit better due to her lack of clothes but the heat was still there.

Maka wanted this heat to end, and she wanted Soul to stop this warmness. She became aware where it was coming from, moving a hand there when Soul wasn't looking. Someone needed to calm her raging hormones and Soul wasn't being quick enough. A struggled moan released from her mouth in the middle of a kiss, confusing Soul. He didn't do anything but kiss her, did it really affect her that much?

"Please," she whispered as he pulled away to breathe. She needed him to touch her, to make the burning go away. She writhed against him again, hips unconsciously grinding against his, making him groan out in pleasure. He lightly kissed her lips, rubbing his hands down her back. Maka went into a small panic from hearing her bra clips unhook. She let it go, taking her arms out of straps. Soul rubbed his fingers over her nipples, then going down and picking her up by her hips. She got put down on the table, like she asked to be. She brought him in for another kiss, their bare chests rubbing against one another's, which sent chills down their spines. His fingers ghosted up and down her spine and she arched into him, moaning from the feeling of skin on skin. Had she known that being intimate with Soul would feel this good, she would have initiated it long ago. Aside that it felt good, it was the fact that it felt so right. She felt like it wouldn't be this way with anyone else. Soul wanted to express his love for her, by making her feel pleasure. There was nowhere in the world he'd rather be, other than a bed or a couch, to be next to Maka and her red face and exposed body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet pushing his jeans off his body. She really didn't have the patience to wait much longer. Her kisses grew more passionate with need, hands trailing up and down his bare back, memorizing each muscle and its movement. She wanted to remember this for the rest of her life. Soul decided to continue nibbling on her neck, a sneaky way to pull her panties down to the floor. His hands rubbed her hips, moving closer to her core. She shivered as the air hit her heat. She never knew Soul could be so sneaky. His teeth worrying her neck made her crazy as she continued moaning out his name. Nothing compared to the feeling of his fingers touching her intimately, however. She cried out in pleasure, ecstatic that he finally was touching her where she wanted him the most.

Her toes curled at the feeling of his finger moving in and out quickly, moaning his name loudly. "Soul!" He kept thrusting his finger, adding another one. This felt so different for Maka, she always knew what she was doing to herself, with Soul doing it, it was at random. She wanted him so badly, her fingers wrapping around the waistband of his boxers. With him biting on her neck, her breath was heavy. She choked up a few words. "Take them off or I'll take them off for you."

"So impatient," he smirked. She glared lightly at him as he ignored her and continued thrusting his fingers into her at various speeds, trying to tease her more. She tugged his boxers down his body, needing to feel him actually in her. "You don't have to wait," he chuckled in her ear. Maka was getting desperate, moving her hands down to the bulge in his pants. Soul gasped when she grabbed on to it, moving her hand while doing it. "You little tease," He bit down on her neck, feeling her grab onto him harder. "Fine, fine." Throwing his boxers off, they landed in the same place as everything else. She grinned in delight. She was finally getting what she had wanted for such a long time. He leaned her back on the table, her back resting on the surface as he lined himself up with her. She squirmed in anticipation. Her body moved under him, Soul holding her stomach to calm her down. When she stopped shuddering, he moved into her.

"Soul!" She moaned, grabbing a fist of his hair. He being in her was better than anything she had ever felt before. Moans of his name poured from her mouth as he moved slowly. It felt so good, but she needed more. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer as she brought him in for a passionate kiss. His pace got a bit faster, just to mess with her. "C'mon, you can do so much better than that." Maka chuckled, soon moaning his name again. Her tightness wrapped around him, making him groan in frustration.

"Maka," if he came first, he'd look weak. He wanted to keep going, letting Maka feel the pleasure she was given.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered out, hands gripping his shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh. She started to feel the heat spreading about her body, her stomach tightening in pleasure from his actions. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer, but she wanted to savor every moment.

"You're, so much." He didn't care of the pain her fingers gave off, he thought of it as equality. She obviously felt a little bit of pain yet was blinded by the pleasure. Maka couldn't sit up, it was too much for her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she moaned out, eyes rolling back in her head as he hit a spot deep inside her. She pulled him closer as his name fell from her lips more and more. Other words were irrelevant at the moment from the pure ecstasy that he was giving her. Her breath was getting shaky, her toes curling. Maka could only pronounce his name, everything out was just blabber. "S-Soul." She could feel herself getting closer to her limit, if only he could go a bit harder, maybe she'd reach it faster. "H-harder," she managed to moan out, and he complied, his hips snapping against hers quickly. Her hips lifted to meet his, cries of pleasure leaving her. He leaned over, kissing her breasts as he continued pounding into her.

Soul grabbed one of her legs and put it on his shoulder so he could do deeper into her. Maka's walls were gradually getting tighter around him, making him fight back a moan. He loved hearing her moans and pleads for more, it made him get closer just hearing it.

She moaned deep from the angle that he was hitting her from. Her hands clawed into his shoulders, drawing blood as she neared her release. He thrusted in, hand sneaking down to massage her clit and that was her breaking point. She screamed loud, her walls clenching around him as she came forcefully, his name the only thing she was able to think of.

With her body trembling under him, he kept rubbing there so her orgasms were consecutive and got stronger. Her yelling got to its peak and went down. Soul continued thrusting into her, kissing her fiery neck. She shuddered and her hands tangled in his hair and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. She could feel the pleasure building again. She needed him to come with her. She wanted to feel him come undone, hear his sounds of pleasure ring in her ears as he filled her up.

"Maka," he moaned on her, seeing her face smirk as she moved her own hips to add to the force. Soul was already doing so much, she wanted to put more into it. Maka felt her pleasure boiling to the top again, and Soul getting louder rang in her ears.

"Do it Soul. Come for me," she whispered in his ear as she lifted her hips against his again. Her legs tightened around him, bringing him close as she gripped onto him. She was so close. Just a few more thrusts. Right as Maka whispered that, he released inside her, yelling her name. His jagged movements hit certain spots in her that got her off, making her release herself.

"Soul!" she cried, pulling him in for a kiss as she writhed against him. Their tongues fought one another's as they rode out their orgasms. As their highs wore off, her legs fell limp, releasing her hold on him as she panted as their kiss broke. Her hand moved from his hair to cup his cheek, pushing his sweaty bangs from his face as she looked into his eyes. "I love you," Maka whispered weakly.

"You know I do too." He could barely stand up himself, his legs seemed like they could melt to the floor. She shakily sat up, kissing him lovingly.

"G-go to a bedroom?" she whispered, trying to stand up and falling into him. He chuckled at her failure of standing.

"Yeah, we can do that." If he had the strength to, he would pick her up in an instant. They both had shaky breaths still, holding onto each other's sweaty limbs.

"Don't laugh at me," she murmured, stumbling towards the nearest bedroom, which was his. He pushed the door open and she flopped onto the bed, panting from exhaustion, her limbs aching from her earlier activities. When he fell on the bed with her, he kissed her neck lightly, pulling the bed sheets over them. Maka held onto Soul's warm skin, her hands caressing his toned chest.

"I love you," she whispered, nuzzling into him. Her breathing began to even out as she lied her head against his heart, listening to its steadying rhythm. Her eyelids started to droop as she kissed him, lazily tracing invisible patterns on his chest with her fingers. He tried hiding back a smile from the sensation her fingers gave off on his chest.

"I love you, too." His eyelids got heavy, too. Soul watched as her movements halted, her eyes closing. After her movements stopped, he closed his eyes as well. "Looks like I got lucky today."

"Soul," she muttered, snuggling close to him in her sleep. "You have to clean that table later."

**A/N:** Happy St. Patrick's Day lovelies! Hope you enjoyed what thecloneunderthemask and I had to offer! You know the drill, Read and Review!


End file.
